


Summer Wine

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Female Lu Han, Shoujo-ai, XiuHan - Freeform, Xiuhan!Fem, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: O sol de fim de tarde batia no rosto de Seok, iluminando a satisfação da mulher de ter cometido o furto mais do que perfeito.[XIUHAN] [FEM!XIUHAN] [SHOUJO-AI]





	Summer Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirada pela música Summer Wine, mais especificamente a versão do Ville Valo com a Natalia Avelon.

**SUMMER WINE**

O sol do fim de tarde batia de encontro ao rosto de Seok, misturando a cor alaranjada com a de sua pele, dando-lhe a impressão de estar bronzeada. Não se importava com o vento forte adentrando pelas janelas abertas do carro, muito pelo contrário; era revigorante, somente bagunçava-lhe os longos cabelos castanhos que vez ou outra entrava em seu campo de visão.

Os dedos ágeis trabalhavam em passar as notas em um bolo de euro em um elástico, enquanto os belos lábios delineados pelo batom vermelho-sangue moviam-se sem que qualquer som ultrapassem-os ao tempo que a mulher contava os montes de dinheiro sobre seu colo.

Um sorriso vitorioso não tardou a aparecer, se destacando em seu rosto e chamando a atenção da outra a dirigir o velho _Chevrolet Opala_ vermelho. Han a olhou de canto de olho e sorriu junto, prevendo qual era o motivo da amante. Com tudo obviamente garantido e tranquilo, a mulher de cabelos loiro curto ligou o rádio, que com poucos segundos de _delay _passou a tocar a o CD do Los Deltonos, um certo chiado comum de fundo entre o instrumental de _Sur _passando despercebido pelo ouvidos acostumados das duas.

O trabalho rendera mais que perfeitamente, ainda estavam desacreditadas do tanto que conseguiram sem qualquer extorsão. Tinham mais dinheiro que da última vez, o suficiente para mantê-las por muitos anos se vivessem uma vida simples, ou dois anos em uma vida luxuosa. E, se dependesse de Seok, seria o lado bom dos dois mundos.

Satisfeita com os resultados, Seok guardou todo o dinheiro na mochila e depois a jogou no banco traseiro do veículo, ficando com o colo livre. Folgamente empurrou o banco para trás o máximo que podia e colocou o pé esquerdo sobre o porta-luvas, exibindo a perna descoberta pelo vestido verde tomara-que-caia e o tamanco que ganhara há poucos dias. Não levou muito tempo e logo Han depositou a mão direita sobre a coxa grossa livre de tecido da amante, sentindo a pele febril pelo calor espanhol.

A satisfação tomava conta do rosto de Seok, os olhos em formato de olho de gato realçados pela maquiagem fechados para aproveitar a atmosfera relaxante. Em todos aqueles anos de ofício, nunca executaram tamanho roubo tão bem sucedido. Já chegaram perto, mas jamais de tal forma fácil e ridícula quanto a que foi furtar um terço do dinheiro sujo de um dos CEO mais ricos da Espanha. Só de relembrar, um riso de deboche era inevitável de ser segurado por ambas. Ele sequer poderia ir à polícia, não quando já estava sobre suspeita de tráfico.

Não importa o quão poderoso seja, nenhum homem que é movido pelo poder não seria enganado pelas duas ladras profissionais. Enquanto achassem que teriam tudo, elas tomariam isso para si.

E foi zombando do idiota que obrigou-se a conviver por alguns meses que Seok pegou um dos cigarros jogados no porta-copo e o levou aos lábios. Curvou a mão esquerda em concha para evitar que o vento refrescante que adentrava a janela apagasse o fogo do isqueiro velho que Han insistia em manter mesmo que não possuísse tanto gás; e sugou suavemente o ar para si, sentindo o veneno penetrar sua traquéia e seus pulmões acostumados.

Dando alguns minutos para que a namorada desfrutasse do sabor da nicotina, Han pediu o cigarro para si. Com um sorriso galanteador, Seok desceu sua perna e tirou o cinto de segurança. E sem qualquer preocupação, inclinou-se para a mulher a dirigir.

A mão de Seok deslizou pela coxa desnuda pelo short que a namorada usava, as pontas das unhas grandes raspando pela pele e fazendo a motorista se arrepiar com o contato. Han a olhou de canto de olho, avistando o sorriso sacana da desgraçada. E, de repente, ela descaradamente deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço, deixando a marca suave de seu batom na pele branca de Han, um perfume adocicado lhe tomando no ato.

Pouco se importando com as regras de trânsito, a motorista virou o rosto para o lado e puxou a namorada pelo pescoço com a mão que não segurava o volante, trazendo-a para unir seus lábios. O carro sofreu as consequências da falta de atenção das duas, diminuindo a velocidade conforme Han se esquecia de manter o pé constante no acelerador, o motor passando a reclamar pela quinta marcha quando só precisava da terceira. Mas só quando ouviram a buzina irritadiça do carro atrás delas é que retornaram a atenção para a via, desfazendo o beijo, tendo só o fio de saliva que logo se partiu para servir de prova.

Ambas riram da situação e se afastaram de vez, retornando a como estavam antes: Han a dirigir e Seok a relaxar sobre o som do velho rock espanhol enquanto admirava a paisagem que nunca mais voltaria a ver.

O calor do sol poente queimava-lhes a pele de longe exatamente como o fogo que, três dias depois, elas colocaram no _Chevrolet Opala_ e assistiram de longe ser tomado pelas chamas nervosas enquanto se deliciavam com o vinho de Verão.

França as esperava.


End file.
